Come and Get Me
by emmareden
Summary: A bit of drabble from a prompt about Regina's secret succubus powers.
1. Chapter 1

Regina checked on Henry, closing the door gently. How the hell was she going to take the Saviour down? She was already causing chaos around town and of course, making friends everywhere she went, becoming sherrif within weeks of arriving. One of those, Regina thought, rolling her eyes as she travelled down the stairs and out into the front garden, beneath the stars. She pulled an apple from it's stem, turning it in her hands. There was always one thing she could count on, she smiled.

Emma bumped into the mayor as she was exiting Granny's, "Shit," she swore as a little of her coffee spilt over the edges, "Sorry," she replied as she looked up into the mayor's face.

"You really should watch where you're going," Regina replied icily.

Emma shook her head, "I know, what can I say? I'm a bit of klutz," she grinned at the mayor.

Regina frowned; she'd seen that kind of smile before, usually from young women or men who were flirting…or those two girls always hanging around the diner; Red and Belle, she almost chuckled out loud; on second thoughts, this could be fun.

Emma laid down on bed, exhausted. She let out a giant yawn as her eyes fluttered closed.

"_Hello, dear," a voice said behind her._

_Emma spun around to see the mayor, in a seductive pencil skirt and long, leather boots, "Madame Mayor," she stammered, "What are you doing here?"_

_Regina smiled devilishly as she invaded the blonde's personal space, "Well, I am here for you," she purred, wrapping one arm around the blonde's neck, almost laughing at the unhidden desire in Emma's eyes._

"_What…do you mean?" Emma played dumb._

_Regina chortled, "You are a very enticing young woman," she continued in a husky voice that just about melted Emma as she licked her lips, "You smell very sweet," she whispered as she nuzzled into blonde hair, "And so very," she paused, pulling back to look Emma in the eye, "corruptible," she purred._

_Emma blinked, trying to shake the fog from her brain but all she could feel was the mayor's hand trailing over the outside of her shirt._

Emma woke with a start, sweating and…worked up. _That was weird, _she thought, trying to get her breathing under control. She'd had sexual dreams before, she was human, but that one…that was intense. She ran a hand through her hair as she settled herself back down.

"You look tired, are you alright?" Mary Margaret asked when her new roommate emerged in the morning.

Emma nodded, "Sure, I'm alright," she lied; truth was, she'd hardly slept after waking up from that strange dream, "I'm gonna head into the station early though, I'll see you later," she grabbed her jacket, shrugging it on and heading out the door.

She walked swiftly to Granny's, needing her caffeine jolt before heading to the office.

"Hey, Ruby, just the usual," she ordered, taking a seat in the booth as she flipped through the paper absent mindedly.

"Hello, Miss Swan."

Her body tensed and she had to stop herself from groaning out loud as she looked up at the mayor, "Madame mayor," she said, distractedly.

Regina lent forward and stared down the blonde, "You will stay away from my son, Miss Swan," she said evenly.

Emma glared back, "He's my son too, Regina, and in case you haven't noticed he doesn't seem all that enthralled with you. From everything I have seen, I will be fighting for him."

Regina merely smiled, "I promise you, you will regret that decision, dear."

"Are you threatening me?" Emma raised her eyebrows.

Regina sneered, leaning ever closer, close enough for Emma to smell her perfume, which seemed somehow familiar to her, "You have no idea what I am capable of Miss Swan."

Emma's head had gone foggy and she berated herself for not having the last word as Regina pulled back and walked away confidently.

_Emma couldn't take her eyes off the brunette and she knew it._

"_Some would say it's rude to stare, Miss Swan," that same husky voice sounded._

_Emma clenched her teeth, "I wasn't staring," she said tensely. _

_Why did this woman make her feel like a teenager or some weak woman ruled by her sexual appetite?_

_Regina placed a hand on Emma's chest as she licked her lips, "I said some people, dear. I find it quite…flattering."_

_Emma bit her lip, "You do?" she found herself asking._

_A smirk spread over the mayor's face, "Mhm, I know what you want," she whispered._

_Emma blinked slowly, "You do?" she repeated, not even knowing herself._

_Regina chuckled lightly in her ear, "Yes, dear, I do."_

"_What do I want?" Emma asked, as her breathing became ragged._

_Regina bit her ear gently and ran a hand under her shirt, "This," she whispered._

Emma sat bolt upright, sweating. What the hell was that, she thought, standing up to shake herself off. She could feel her heart pounding. These dreams were so vivid, she could still feel Regina's hands on her, could still smell that sweet but bitter perfume.

Regina laughed to herself; this was too easy. Getting into Emma's mind was simple, though she rarely practised this particular power, and seducing her mind was proving to be just as easy. She smiled as she poured herself a glass of scotch. It would not be long now before she had the new sheriff on her doorstep, this time not begging for her son.

After a few more weeks of almost seducing, but never quite letting the blonde get off in her dreams, Regina decided it was time for the next step. What would really set it off though, would be when she found Henry's room empty and that book wide open on his bed. On a page with a picture of her as the evil queen.

She closed the book, shook her head and headed to the playground she knew the blonde was frequenting with her son. _That woman,_ she thought, _really had no idea who she was dealing with._

"Kid, they're just fairy tales. Your mum might be…strict, but she's not evil," Emma insisted, listening to Henry rant about Regina being some evil queen.

"But she is," Henry claimed, "They're real. She's got a curse over all the town, that's why nobody see's it except me, cause I wasn't born yet."

Emma shook her head, running a hand through her hair, "Henry – "

"Henry," Regina stormed up the path and _boy, did she look pissed off_, Emma thought.

"Regina," she stood up.

"Henry, go and wait in the car," the mayor instructed her son firmly as she crossed her arms.

Henry reluctantly walked to the car, leaving the two women alone.

"How many times have I told you - "

"He thinks you're some evil queen, that's why he doesn't want to be around you," Emma blurted.

Regina frowned for a moment before laughing, "Evil queen? What is that supposed to mean?"

"The fairy tales in that book he takes everywhere," Emma explained, "He thinks they're all true and you're the Evil Queen."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Regina asked coldly; hiding her worry, this was exactly what she was afraid would happen. She could not let the Saviour break the curse she had worked so hard to cast on this stupid little town.

"He says I'm the saviour," Emma rolled her eyes, "Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. Mary Margaret is meant to be Snow White – "

Regina waved a hand, "This is ridiculous, you do know what you sound like?"

"He really seems to believe it, Regina," Emma said concernedly.

Regina fixed her with an icy glare before turning on heel and walking away.

"_Dear, you seem rather distracted tonight," Regina noted._

_Emma felt the other woman's arms around her and rested her head against Regina's chest._

"_Sorry," she whispered._

_Regina ran a hand through the blonde's hair, "It's quite alright, dear. Let me help," she said lowly._

"_Help?" Emma asked._

"_Mm, help," Regina smiled as she lifted Emma's shirt over her head._

"_Oh," the blonde smiled sheepishly, fixing a desire-filled stare on the brunette._

"_Tell me," Regina demanded._

"_Tell you what?" Emma asked, tilting her head._

"_What you want," Regina growled dangerously, a possessive hand around the other woman's neck._

_Emma hesitated momentarily, "You," she breathed._

_Regina smiled, "Then come and get me."_

_Emma grinned and moved closer to the brunette, but Regina pushed her away._

"_That's not what I mean," Regina claimed._

_Emma frowned, "What do you mean then?" she asked, thoroughly confused._

"_Come and get me," she whispered a word at a time, "In the mansion. Now."_

_Emma's frown deepened, "I can't."_

_Regina laughed openly, "Why not, dear?"_

"_It's just a dream," Emma shrugged, "I can't just come to the mansion, I can't, you'd turn me away in real life."_

"_If fairy tales can be real, my dear, then what makes you think this isn't?" Regina lightly scratched her nails down the woman's forearm, before jerking her awake._

Emma was used to waking up uncomfortably, the movement of her body jerking itself awake had become second nature. She reached for her bedside lamp and turned it on and stared at her forearm, a few red marks still present. No way, she thought, I must have scratched myself…surely?

But there was a voice inside her head telling her to go the mansion. It would make sense, all of this, these dreams for a month now and they were so intense, so vivid and Regina was always giving her these looks…

This was crazy she thought, as she pulled her scarf tighter against the chilled wind. She'd stood at the mansion door for over five minutes now.

"Well, dear, if you're not going to knock…" Regina opened the door wide enough to invite the blonde in.

"What the hell is – "

"Come and get me," Regina purred, lust apparent in her eyes; sure, this all was a means to an end, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it, right?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: You asked for it, so here we go. Enjoy!**_

_**CHAPTER 2.**_

Regina pushed the blonde onto the bed, almost laughing to herself about how this was proving to be. Though she hadn't counted on her own arousal being quite as intense as it was.

"Now, why don't we make some dreams come true?" she smirked.

Emma licked her lips unconsciously before frowning, "I don't understand, these dreams – "

"Shh," Regina whispered, "Did you really come here to talk?"

The younger woman only debated herself for a quick moment; yes, she had questions but the intensity in her core was over riding everything right now as the mayor hovered above her, teasingly.

"No," she whispered and attached her lips to the brunette's, who responded enthusiastically, before pulling back, "Now, please me," she demanded.

Emma's eyes shined at the request and she flipped the woman on her back before she dragged her teeth over the skin of Regina's neck, which was arched back to allow further access. Emma peeled back the other woman's blouse to plant further kisses on her chest as her hand untucked the blouse from Regina's trousers, stripping it off quickly before moving her fingers to the button on her trousers.

With shaking hands, she managed to unclip the button and push trousers around ankles. Regina let out an impatient sigh and put her hands in blonde hair, pushing her new pet down her body.

Emma could take a hint and only felt her stimulation enflame further as Regina pushed her head further down, firmly, demanding. She licked her lips once again as she peeled down the red laced underwear before her and her breath hitched in her throat. Her tongue flicked out and she licked the entire length of Regina before she felt those hands in her hair again, pushing her forcefully into her wetness as the two of them let out a mutual moan.

Emma got to work, finding the bundle of nerves that made Regina's legs shudder and spasm around her and slipping her tongue over and around it, softly at first then more intense and then something like a tickle that had Regina's chest heaving as her fingers tightened in blonde hair.

Regina moaned out her orgasm, keeping Emma pressed between her legs until her body went limp, her hands finally relaxing from their vice grip on the woman's hair and breathing heavily. Emma took in one last breath of the amazing smell that was Regina's arousal before she pulled back and lay on her back next to the brunette, her chest heaving just as much.

"Wow," the blonde murmured, her head still foggy.

Regina smirked through catching her breath, "Mm," she turned to Emma and put a finger on her chin and looked into her eyes intensely, "You do know what this means, dear?"

Emma's mind was starting to clear, "What the hell…." She frowned and pulled away from Regina.

"Uh," Regina pulled her back with a subtle but domineering grip on her jaw, "You're mine," she said in a tone that was somehow icy but seductive.

Emma blinked rapidly, "I…," she couldn't think straight, "It was just a dream," she stuttered.

Regina laughed hollowly, "No, dear, that was certainly _not _a dream. And now, my pet, you belong to me."

"No," Emma shook her head, "This will never happen again, Regina. Never," she said, but found herself still locked in the gaze of the mayor.

Regina shrugged, "You are wrong, dear. If I want you, I will have you," she claimed confidently.

There was something about the coldness, the confidence, the utter lust in that voice that had Emma trembling, despite her mind still reeling and trying to tell her that this wasn't right. _Fuck_, she thought, _maybe this woman does have some kind of magical powers._


End file.
